French Dressing
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: Rory's Date with logan was going well, until she decides to have french dressing on her salad...


Not own the characters!!!

French Dressing

It was their third date; sure they had seen each other much more then that in class, on campus, and in the Yale daily newsroom. But they had only really started to go out in the last two weeks. Rory was sure that under neither Logan's 'I don't care' exterior there was a much nicer, funnier (for her) side.

She had decided to wear her new red dress that her mother Lorelai had helped her choose, and by choose it meant her shoving Rory in a change room till she tried on every thing in the shop

Hair done, shoes tied on and mascara sticking to her eyelash's Rory took one last look in the mirror. She looked nice, but she would never class her self as pretty.

A knock on the door, Logan smiled and said

'Evening Ace, you ready'

'Yes' Rory grabbed her bag and closed the door; making sure to lock the door for Paris her (slightly crazy) roommate would kill her if she left it open for vandals.

They walked out of Yale campus and to Logan's car. You could tell Logan liked his things in a high price range.

The restaurant was on the other side of town so the trip was longer then usual. They talked about school and their classes; how Logan thought that the canteen should be raid of the terrible cranberry sauce they wanted people to use inside of maple syrup. Rory smiled as he raved about how bad it tasted, _there are other levels to him. _She was glad he was relax and easy-going around her. Of only she could be the same. Every time he smiled at her, her stomach jumped, and when he brushed his arm against hers a trail of goose bumps irrupted.

'Madame' Logan offered his arm to her as they walked in to the restaurant,

'Why thank you kind sir' Rory smirked, the hostess looked that them and it was obverse that she was trying to hide a grin as well.

'Your table Sir' the waitress handed them two menu's and went to fetch them a jug of water.

'Your seat' Logan pulled out Rory chair, and she sat down. Once they were both seated they scanned the menu glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, only to be caught by each other making them grin and quickly look away.

Logan ordered the salmon and Rory the chicken, but they decided to have a side salad first, because of some thing Rory had read. Logan thought Rory really was something else. She was Smart, some times too smart, she knew what she wanted to do in life, she had a cute smile and he had a feeling she could be a lot of fun once she let her hair down.

Once the salads had arrived Logan shook the bottle and poured him self some dressing, Then he picked up his fork and started to eat his green salad. Rory watched him, he seemed different to Jess and Dean, her previous boyfriends but she wasn't sure if different was good or not. With out thinking, Rory picked up the French dressing and shook the bottle, trying to mix the vinegar and oil with the herbs. It would have been fine if the lid had been on to bottle but unfortunately it was on the table next to the basket of bread. It only took a second for the dressing to completely cover Rory and her side of the table.

For a second every thing was yellow, then she blinked and saw Logan's shocked but amused face, she tried to grab her napkin but only knocked over her wine glass. What a disaster!!! Logan got up and gently whipped the dressing from her face then said

'Your always full of surprises Ace' He was obviously trying very hard not to laugh, it would have had to of looked funny, Rory suddenly covered in an entire bottle of French sauce.

Rory could tell that she must now resemble the tomato in her salad, except she was covered in dressing and it wasn't. She continued to turn a deeper red as other people around them started to look at her.

Logan smiled at her pink and yellow face then grabbed a dinner roll, smeared the dressing from her middle on it and sat back down, took a bite and said

'Well at least you taste good.' Rory stuck out her tongue then grinned.

'Well I guess I'm going to go and try to clean my self up, and get rid of the stinging vinegar in my eye.' Rory got up too leave for the bathroom but Logan said

'Come hear for a second'

She slowly walked over to him, not sure what the glint in his eye was.

He dabbed his bread on her dress again and grinned. She should of known.

* * * * *

Well her dress was officially ruined! No help for it. But the stinging had started to easy. Rory splashed her face with water, forgetting that she had not worn waterproof mascara, looked in the mirror and swore.

'Crap, could things get any worse'

'Probably' Logan's voice came from behind her, she span around and glared at him.

'It's the GIRLS bathroom, what are you doing in here?'

'Just came to see if your fine, you've been in here for ages.'

'Sorry about that, its just my eye is stinging and the water helps.'

'Come on' Logan grabbed her hand and started to pull her from the rest rooms.

'Where are we going now?'

'My place, I'll get you cleaned up, and you can lock your self in the bath room all night if you want' He smiled.

'People are still looking at me, can we just wait till they go home?'

'Sure, if you want to stay locked in here for the next 6 hours?'

'No.'

'Good, Come on Ace it won't be that bad, here…' He shrugged off his designer jacket the held it out to her.

'It will get oil all over it'

'Who cares' he draped it around her shoulders, the walked to the door. Rory slipped her arms through the jacket and did up the buttons.

'Coming?' Logan asked from the door

'Yep' She walked forward and was pleasantly surprised when he took her hand as they walked out into the dinning room. A few people turned their heads but Rory and Logan didn't pay them any attention.

* * * * * *

'Why your place may I ask'

'Mines much closer'

They were traveling down the main road, past nightclubs and restaurants, past people laughing and chatting with each other.

'I bet you wish you were out there' Rory said with out really thinking

'Where?'

'Out there, with all your completely normal and coordinated friends instead of with me your French dressing klutz.'

'Do you actually believe that?'

'Yeah' Rory said in a small voice

'Well your half right, yes I love going out and having fun, but I also love spending time with you. Now I know you didn't have much fun tonight but I quiet enjoyed my evening.' He was being serious, she could tell from his voice.

'Really?'

'Yeah Ace, really!'

They pulled up out side a big apartment block and they got out. Logan led her up the path and through the front door.

Once in side the elevator, Logan said

'Your eye is still stinging isn't it'

'No'

'Ace' He looked at her

'Fine, yeah, how could you tell?'

'Just your facial expressions and how you try and stop your self from rubbing it because you know that will only make it worse.'

'Do you miss any thing?'

'Probably' He grinned.

Ding

'My floor' they both stepped out in to the hallway and walked to Logan's door.

Inside was nice, a little dark, with no lights on but nice.

'Bath rooms just through that door, I'll go and get you some clean clothes'

'Thanks' Rory walked over the door and went in side. She started to clean off her raccoon like make up and tidy her hair

'Knock knock'

'Come in' Logan stuck his head around the door and passed her a pile of cloths.

'Thanks'

Rory took off her now French dress and put on a white dress shirt with little blue stripes and a pair of blue jeans, she had to use a belt for the pants were a bit to big for her. She sighed and went to the door.

'Do you have a plastic bag I could put my dress in?'

'Don't bother, Blake will be up in a second to take it down to the laundry to get it cleaned.'

'You don't have to do that'

'Too late' a knock on the door and Logan grabbed the dress out if Rory's hands. HE went to the door and gave the man the dress and a tip then he returned to the bathroom doorway where Rory was still standing.

'Now about your eye…what will fix that??'

He went rummaging around in his cupboards then called from inside one.

'There's some food on the kitchen bench, go eat'

'I'm not hungry'

He groaned and pulled his head out from the cupboard and looked at her

'You didn't eat at the restaurant, you must be hungry, so stop trying to be a brave girl and go eat!'

'I'm not being a brave girl!'

'Fine your not, but still go eat something.'

'Ok'. She left and went to the kitchen.

* * * * *

After she had eaten and Logan had found a face washer and filled a bowl with warm they sat in the lounge room just chatting about nothing really.

'Ok, lay back'

'Why?'

'So I can sit on you, what do you think?' He rolled his eyes, she laid back, her head on the pillow, and Logan sat on the edge of the couch and dipped the face washer in the bowl of water. He rung it out a little then gently placed it on her left eye, then whipped it across her cheek. They sat in silence for while, while Logan slowly whipped away the vinegar in Rory's eye, it seemed to be working. The room was dimly lit, but Rory could still easily see Logan's face,

'Sorry' She whispered

'What for?'

'For ruining your evening'

'You didn't ruin it, tonight was one of my favorites!'

'Really? Why?'

'Well for two reasons, one because its nice to know that even the smartest girl at Yale make a fool of her self and second I got to spend time with you.'

Rory was silent for a bit then said.

'My eyes not stinging any more'

'Good'

Logan dropped the towel in to the bowl and looked at her. She just looked back, her face peaceful and at easy, she really was quiet beautiful.

Logan lent forward and gently kissed her, her heart would of jumped from her chest if her ribs didn't hold it in.

She raised a hand and wrapped her arm around his neck, he went to sit up pulling her up with him.

'What was that for?'

'Sorry'

'Don't be' She lent forward and caught his lips with hers.

And that's the first night that Rory knew that Logan was her soul mate.

Bones

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
